An Afternoon At the Theater
by Gracie Max
Summary: Oh, what a catastrophe. Mello has melted chocolate down his pants and he and Matt are right in the middle of watching a film at the theater! But it's alright. Matt's more than happy to help out on that situtation. MattxMello.


An Afternoon At the Theater.

MattxMello.

Yaoi, chocolate, movie theaters, summer boredom, PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION! (NO WAI!).

Don't own, don't want to.

A/N: My summary sucked.

Please enjoy. Thank youuu.

xx

The only sound that could be heard through out the small (not exactly well-kept) apartment was the air conditioning blaring at full blast and one of arrow pads being continually being pressed down. Yeah, their bill for that would will probably be sky high at the end of the month, but hey, that's only expected from every young person that lived on their own during the summer.

Mello laid on his bed right next to the AC vent and listened to it. There wasn't really anything else to do but that. He stared up at the ceiling and started to trace over the few cracks in it with his eyes. He then sighed as he lifted his right leg and hooked it over his left knee. "The thing about summer is," he suddenly spoke from no where, "that everyone waits for it to come every year so they can have fun and be with their friends. But once it's here, boredom is always on everyone's ass."

A small snort came up from the floor where Matt was sitting with his back against the edge of the bed and tending to (as always) is hand-held game system. "I know what you're saying," he replied, "but I've always had something to occupy me." He raised his hands in the air to show off the catraption in his hands.

The blond hair boy rolled his eyes, "Not everyone is into that type of stuff."

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "Not my problem."

"I'll make it yours." Mello said back under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he retorted back quickly, "but yeah, you should fix all this."

"Fix what?

"My boredom."

"What do you want me to do?" Matt asked as he turned the console on his hand slightly to right, "I'm sorry to say, but I'm exactly here for your entertainment."

It was Mello's turn to snort, "I beg to differ," he said to himself before lifting his back up off the bed and facing the back of his friend's head, "What's with your attitude?"

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to pass this level..and YES I FINALLY FUCKING DID IT!" He shouted through out the house and threw his hands up in the air.

Mello stared strangely at the other boy's almost out of character outburst, "Okay, now that that's done, do you have any ideas as to cure this boredom of mine?"

Matt slowly returned his arms back to normal position and turned off his game. He placed it on the floor, "We can always go see a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, "It's not like it's a big change of scenery from here; a big dark place with the AC at full blast that's sticky from all the candy people eat." He slide glanced the other boy as he said the last statement and watched as he started to take a bite of randomly stashed chocolate bar in his bed. "Don't you agree?" He added.

"Mmhmm," Mello mumbled through a full mouth of chocolate, "but I hate going to the movies. I don't see the point. Especially if you go with someone. I mean, you can't talk, you have to be quite or people will bitch at you and the WEIRDEST people ALWAYS sit next to you. It's just pointless and not very entertaining."

"So do you want to go?"

"Sure."

--

"Why are you walking so weird?"

Mello spread his legs slightly as the two of them started to walk toward the ticket booth. He tired his best to adjust his nether regions. He wasn't exactly comfortable at the time, but Matt just thought that was probably due to the leather he insisted on wearing and the heat. "Don't worry about it!" He snapped back as he put his legs back together. "So what do you want to see?"

Matt stood back and looked over all the movie titles and times presented in front of them. His eyes scanned the list about five times before he finally decided on one, "How about _Diary Of the Land Of the Dead_?"

"They still make zombie movies?"

"I guess." The red hair boy replied, "One usually comes out every once in awhile."

"I don't really care." Mello said back while adjusting himself once more, "Anything's fine."

The two of them then next in line and proceeded to walk up to the teller and get their tickets. Mello stood back slightly as he already assumed Matt was going to pay for it all. Which he did anyway. As soon as they started toward the door of the theater, Matt couldn't help but notice Mello still awkward movements. So as soon as they walked through the door, he stopped him.

"Okay, seriously Mello. What the hell is up with you? Why are you walking like that?"

He let out an irritated sigh, "If you MUST know I have chocolate bars stashed down my pants."

"You have...what?"

"You heard me." Mello adjusted himself again, "I've been here before. They have shit chocolate. I remember yelling at the dumb bitch behind the counter because they didn't have the shit I like. So I just brought my own this time."

Matt tired to hold back a laugh, "Did you really have to put them down your pants?"

"Um, YEAH. I don't have any fucking pockets in these pants!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Whatever. Let's go. We only have like, five minutes before it starts." Both boys started to walk at a faster pace, but due to Mello's "situation", they probably weren't getting there as fast as they could of. "Geez, why don't you just take them out already? Nobody's around." Matt added in as they finally entered where their movie was being shown.

"I will, fuck. Let me just sit down first." Mello snapped back as he picked up his pace. He quickly looked around the darken theater for a seat. Being to lazy actually go in and search for a good one, he just settled down in the seat right next to the exit/entrance. "Here's fine."

"What the hell?! These seats are horrible!"

"Shut the hell up!" Mello whispered back loudly before they got their first "SHHH!" of the night which irritated to no end. So he was finally set. The blond hair boy was just anticipating the taste of his favorite treat in his mouth. He quickly reached down his pants only to end up disappointed. He moved his hand around and his eyes shot open, "You gotta be fucking kidding me..."

Matt turned around to face him, "What? What happened?"

"Fucking chocolate melted."

"So what? You can still eat it." He whispered back.

"It wasn't in a wrapper."

"What?"

"The chocolate," Mello repeated, "it wasn't in a wrapper."

Now Matt had to seriously clear this up and what he said, "So you put unwrapped chocolate down your pants on a hot day? And knowing you, you're not wearing underwear right now, so now you have chocolate all over your junk. Wow, maybe you're not as smart as you make yourself out to be."

Mello quickly reached out and covered the other boy's mouth with his hand and pressed down hard, "Say one more thing and I'll break that pretty face of yours."

"Okay, okay." He replied back softly. There was then a pause of silence. Matt looked up at the movie screen and saw the undead walking across it to prey on stupid, deserving people. He turned back to his friend and asks questioningly, "Are you still gonna eat it?"

Mello laid back in his seat, "Probably not. I think _maybe _I can just wait."

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I eat it?" Matt repeated himself.

A strange look was passed toward him, "What the fuck? No! We're in public, Matt, thank you very much."

"Don't give me that. You always told that you always wanted to do _something _in public."

"But not right now!"

Matt just gave him this look and for some reason really started to irritate him. Mello sighed deeply and reached down toward his pants and started to push them down his thighs. "Fineeee." He wasn't usually one to pass up any sexual contact (especially with Matt) but for some reason he wasn't in the mood. Perhaps it was the lack of chocolate in his system. "There you go-OOOH!"

Matt didn't waste anytime with going down on him. But the thing was he didn't even go for any of the chocolate. He went straight for having Mello's cock right in his mouth. The redhead quickly worked his tongue around the organ, up and down and over the slit, still tasting some of the treat's residue. Mello tired his best to control his moans. He bit his lip and covered his mouth with one hand. His other hand was buried deep in the red locks below him. Fuck the movie. This was a show of it's own! He held on tight to it, almost ripping the strands of hair out of his skull. God, Matt's mouth was fucking amazing. Mello couldn't help but thrust up into the warm, wetness that was Matt's mouth. The blonde's head soon rolled back and released loud moan. His head turned slightly to the right and he saw a group of people staring at him in disgust. He just smiled widely at them and thought, _"You fucking wish you were me, bitch."_

The tongue continued to move and lapped up all the chocolate still covering the boy's cock. Mello didn't know what was more arousing; Matt sucking him off in public or Matt sucking him off and licking the chocolate off of him. It was probably a combination of them all together for sure. His head began to bob up and down once more and the sucking and slurping sound he was making was like music to Mello's ears.

And then it came. Well, Mello that is. He soon released into the boy below's mouth and laid back in his seat in pure post-orgasmic bliss. Matt's head soon rose up and he shot a smile toward his friend, a little droplet of seamen still on the side of his mouth. The blond smiled back faintly. Wow, was Matt talented or what? He didn't even choke at all! But Mello already knew that.

Matt leaned forward and whispered in his friends ear, "How about coming twice tonight?" He asked, but Mello only nodded back weakly. He smiled, "I say we leave and we can make our own _movie_."

This idea quickly caught his attention, "The hell we waitin' for then?" Mello quickly zipped up his pants and stood up. He presented a middle finger to those sitting next to him, disgusted, and he and Matt were gone. They were basically turned into giddy little girls in the drop of a dime as they left the theater. Maybe those seats weren't horrible after all.

--

"Oh godddd, Matt." Mello moaned loudly through the bedroom as Matt thrust extra hard and hit his prostate dead on. A few pounds in that direction in his ass and he came for the second time that day. It was amazing. His knees gave out and his death grip on the bedsheets was finally released. He then collapsed onto the bed below with his redhead friend on top of him still. "You didn't really record us, did you?" He breathed out huskily.

Matt kissed his shoulder blade and smiled, "Did you think I was lying? I'm gonna watch it as soon as possible. I'm sure it'll be better than your chocolate flavored cock."

xx

A/N: Dangggg, this is the first fic I've posted since DECEMBER. WHATTT? And it's a Death Note fic too which is completely fucking random in my book. I can go into why, but I don't wanna waste your time. I kinda fell out of anime fandom, so this kinda just came out of no where. I hope this all came out niceeee and that you liked it. Feel free to tell me so, too. :) YAYYY!

Okay, bye.


End file.
